


Levi's Choice

by FlameAstral



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameAstral/pseuds/FlameAstral
Summary: I tried to make Levi's choice more reasonable.(Ending has not been changed)(Includes some non-canon elements)
Kudos: 4





	Levi's Choice

_“Let's start by seeing the sea! You'll see! It does exist!”_ Armin’s passionate voice rang through Levi’s head.

_“If this dream of yours comes true... what will you do then?”_ Memories flashed through his mind.

_“I don't know. I won't know until it happens. I- I want to go to the basement.”_

“Good grief. They're all the same. Whining like brats one after another…” Levi dragged Bertholdt across the rooftop. His mind kept wandering back to what his old mentor, Kenny had said.

_“Everyone had to be drunk on somethin' to keep pushing on. Everyone was a slave to somethin'.”_

_“But there's more than that.”_ The scene changed to Armin again. “ _The sea…”_

_Did Erwin have anything to push onward for?_ Levi hesitated. For once, he doubted Erwin’s value to humanity. _What is the value of a dream?_ He knew Erwin well enough to have seen the changes. It was obvious that Erwin’s guilt had stacked up with the corpses. And with it, the fire in his heart had burned out.

Nevertheless, Erwin was the link between the Survey Corps and the military. Without him, the Corps would have been alienated or disbanded. His experience wasn’t something Arlert could match. And with the regiment almost completely destroyed, they were going to need Erwin’s leadership. 

He prepared to inject the titan serum into Erwin’s arm.

But just as he was doing so, Erwin smacked the syringe away.

“Erwin!” Levi’s eyes widened. _How the goddamn hell does he have the strength to do that? Is he awake? Shit. If that’s the case, should I ask him? Wait… shit. What the fuck am I thinking? Who the fuck asks someone if they want to die?_ His thoughts were racing through his mind.

“Teacher... How do we know there's not more humans… outside the walls?” Erwin’s raspy voice snapped Levi out of his thoughts. Flashbacks of the events that had occurred not too long ago ran through his mind.

_“Give up on your dream and die. Lead the recruits straight into hell.”_

_“Everyone had to be drunk on somethin' to keep pushing on…”_

_“I will take down the Beast Titan.”_

The things Levi had said… but most importantly, Erwin’s reply replayed in his mind.

_“Levi... Thank you.”_

The look of relief had been all too apparent on Erwin’s face.

But was that all there was to it? Was it right of him to decide to let Erwin die because of such a selfish reason? Could humanity and the Scouting Regiment continue without Erwin with such a crippling setback? Would it be worth it to sacrifice humanity to end a single man’s suffering?

No.

The answer was no. Every soldier had sworn to dedicate their heart for humanity, and Erwin was no different.

But still… _Just once. Can I... be selfish?_

He shook his head and steeled his resolve. Now was not the time to change his mind.

“Captain.” A voice pierced through the silence.

Levi’s body tensed as he tried to turn around.

“Don’t.”

The voice behind him made him stop. _How the fuck did this person manage to sneak up on me? Is it another Titan Shifter? Then why didn’t they join the battle earlier? A surviving soldier from the charge? Unlikely since the sole survivor, Floch, didn’t mention any others. Whoever it is, they know my rank so it’s more likely to be someone from the military..._

“My identity isn’t important.” The person’s voice was eerily calm. “But I do have something important to say, Captain.”

Levi glowered at the unknown figure behind him. He tried to turn his head, but he couldn’t move. His entire body was frozen stiff.

“Perhaps it’s better if I show you.” Levi’s surroundings swirled and changed into a glimmering, blue, expanse. _The ocean…_ he stared at it in awe. The waves crashed onto the shore he was standing on before disappearing. The scene changed, and this time, he could see Hange, Blouse, Springer, Kirstein, Arlert, and himself getting off an enormous boat and walking on the streets. There was also an unfamiliar face that seemed to be guiding them. _I don’t recognize these buildings. And what is that thing they’re sitting on? Some sort of wagon without a horse?_

“The outside world.”

Levi’s eyes widened at the response. _The outside what?_

“This is the outside world.”

He looked in disbelief at the scene playing in front of him. _So... Erwin was right all this time. But more importantly, how and why is he showing me this?_

The scene flickered to more of their interactions and exploration of the outside. Levi - despite his skepticism - watched, transfixed by marvels out there.

“It’s alright, Captain.” The voice said softly as the last scene faded away. Levi was back on the rooftop. “You can be selfish.”

_Can I trust this?_ The thought popped up in his mind.

“I don’t know which option you should choose.” Very carefully, the person spoke quietly. “I couldn’t advise you on that.”

Levi stiffened, recognizing those words. “No matter what kind of wisdom dictates the option you pick, no one will be able to tell if it's right or wrong until you arrive at some sort of outcome from your choice.”

Levi’s gaze lowered, and he looked at the body in front of him. Erwin’s chest faintly rose up and down.

“The only thing we're allowed to do is to believe that we won't regret the choice we made.”

He made his decision.

* * *

“Guys!” Bertholdt cried out. “Help me!” His limbs flailed as he was lifted closer to the mouth of the mindless titan.

“Annie!” He screamed, his face contorted with fear and desperation.

“Reiner!”

A sickening crunch and a splatter of blood cut off his scream. They watched the Titan Shifter get devoured.

Soon after, they gathered around the new Colossal Titan.

Armin emerged from the nape.

* * *

“Captain... Why... did you...?” Floch looked in disbelief at the Commander who hadn’t moved.

“Do you think you can forgive him?” Levi’s voice was heavy from grief and fatigue.

“He had no choice but to become a devil. It was us who wished for that.” The survivors silently listened. “And in the end, when he had finally been set free from hell, we wanted to bring him back once more.” Levi paused, emotion apparent on his face.

“But I think... it's time to let him rest.” Ash drifted around him as he stared at the face of the man he so greatly respected.

“Erwin... I promised I'd kill the Beast Titan, but... it's going to have to wait.” He inwardly berated himself for being unable to keep his promise, swearing to fulfill it if the opportunity ever came.

Hange inspected Erwin’s eyes. “He's... dead.”

“I see.” That was the only response he gave.

* * *

Peering over Levi’s shoulder, he had to give it to him. Erwin Smith was a brilliant leader he would always respect. His willingness to make great sacrifices in return for great results wasn’t something to be dismissed easily. 

However, there lied the problem. He was too good. A force that single handedly kept the Survey Corps afloat and tied to the military. He was the link that held them together.

He would need to destroy that link if he wanted to begin his plan. This was just the easiest way. _My apologies, Captain._

But before he left, he looked at the scene one last time.

Eren smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> “When written in Chinese, the word 'crisis' is composed of two characters. One represents danger and the other represents opportunity.”
> 
> \- John F. Kennedy


End file.
